The Theory of Sanity
by Isabeau de Foix
Summary: Hermione receives a visit one night at the end of 7th year, before the final battle. A stranger who simply wishes to tell her that she deserves better and that there will always be someone who loves her, manages to turn her bleak life upside down. DM/HG


**The Theory of Sanity**

He watched her as she diligently buttered a piece of toast, her eyes cast downwards so that she could avoid gazing at the sight in front of her.f

It pained him to see how much she cared for that peasant who would never realize the extent of her affections.

Ronald Weasely did not deserve her love.

_He_ did however, yet he would never have it. They lived in two completely different worlds that could never really clash no matter how much he wished.

Over the years, he had become fascinated with her.

He always watched her from a distance. It felt almost like he knew her better than even her obtuse friends who had the pleasure of her presence.

He had no such luxury.

Yet, he had come to know her from afar. For example, he could always tell when she was upset for she gave everyone a noncommittal little smile as a means of saying everything was ok.

He knew better.

She always played with her hair when she was nervous, tugging on a loose curl. He had grown a deep desire within his heart to touch her caramel locks too, but he knew he probably never would be allowed that chance.

When she lied, she always snuck her right hand behind her back to cross her fingers. She was a terrible liar though.

He found this extremely endearing.

His thoughts were cast aside however, when she stood up.

They were kissing again, clasped in a tight embrace right before her eyes. Weasely and his Gryffindor tart, Brown.

He saw her mutter an excuse to Potter and the Weasely girl, fake smile perfectly plastered on her lips as she left the Great Hall.

Within a second she had disappeared from his sight, though he still gazed at where she had previously been seated.

She had barely eaten anything.

...

Evening had come slowly that day.

He had spent his classes contemplating his plan. It was rather rash, that he knew. But he wouldn't have much time. School had almost come to an end, and he would probably never see her again, not for a long time.

Not until after the war.

But if that was to ever occur, he knew chances were that one of them would probably not survive, depending on who won.

And even if they both survived, the one fighting on the losing side would likely be incarcerated.

Apparently it was the Gods' will for them to always have some sort of barrier separating them, whether it was the rusty bars of a holding cell, or a moist layer of earth.

He had decided he would go to see her that night.

He needed to talk to her properly, at least once. If the Gods could grant him this simple wish he would die happy.

He knew that his plan was risky in its simplicity, but it was a threat that he was willing to take.

Only for her.

He walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the damp, cool halls of the dungeon. It was long past midnight.

It was unlikely that anyone would be awake; nevertheless he silently cast a disillusionment charm.

Soon he found himself standing in front of the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower. He muttered the password, something he had access to since he was Head Boy.

The portrait eyed the surroundings suspiciously, reluctantly swinging open with a soft swish.

He was still invisible.

He walked through the passage and into the empty common room.

The fire still blazed, casting dark shadows to dance across the walls.

He quietly made his way up the spiral stairs, to the top floor. She was Head Girl, so like he, she had her own quarters.

This was something he was thankful for, of course.

Once he had reached his destination, he whispered an enchantment that unlocked the door. She seemed like the type of person who would sleep with the door locked, and indeed she did.

He stealthily walked in, careful so as to not make a single sound as he closed the door behind him.

Upon further thought he cast a silencing charm, so as to not raise any suspicion in those residing on the floor below.

The room was of modest proportions, bathed in the silvery pale light of the full moon that shone through the window.

She silently lay on the four poster bed, deep in slumber. She looked ethereal in the light of the moon.

He stood there and watched her for what felt like hours, marvelling at her fragile beauty. He wished he could touch her porcelain skin, even though he knew this could never be.

She began to stir slightly, a worried look settling upon her brow. He felt the need to sweep her troubles away.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, his fingers lingering on the soft skin of her exposed arm for a long second.

Calmness seemed to sweep over her once more, her breathing once again deepening.

He stayed invisible just watching her, not quite knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed far too peaceful. But he did wish to taster her cherry red lips but only once.

He would scare her though.

He began to once more stroke the skin on her exposed arm.

A sleepy voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Who are you?" it asked, softly.

Amber eyes slowly opened, to glance around the seemingly vacant room.

"I can't tell you that," he whispered back. He was caught off guard, not quite knowing how to react. "I don't mean to scare you. I promise, I have no intention of hurting you."

"Then tell me who you are," she replied.

"I can't." She sighed upon hearing his answer.

"Why are you here then?" she questioned. Her voice continued to stay soft and calm.

"I...I don't really know," he replied, raking his fingers through his golden locks. This was truly a disastrous plan he concluded. "I...you know me. You've known me for seven years now, even though we've never really conversed properly. But I've always held a silent fascination towards you," he began softly, not quite sure as how to word his feelings.

"Then why all this secrecy?" she questioned, propping herself upwards on an elbow to face his general direction.

"I simply wish to protect you."

"From what?"

"Many things that you would not understand. Things that have always prevented me from talking to you properly," he replied. "I probably never would have done so, were it not for today. I saw the way you watched Weasely, with sadness in your eyes. It's been like this for the whole year."

"H-how do you know this?" she questioned, surprised by the reality of his statement.

"I've learned a lot from the few furtive glances that I am permittedof you ," he replied matter-of-factly. "That's what caused me to come see you. I wished to tell you how perfect you are. How you deserve much better. You should not waste your time mourning over that fool," he said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And lastly, I wanted to let you know that there is someone else that cares for you more than you would ever realize."

"You?" she asked shaken by his confession.

"Yes," he replied before lightly brushing his lips against hers. He marvelled at her softness before pulling away, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you now. I just wanted you to know that."

"N-no. P-please, stay a bit longer," she plead in a soft voice.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, surprised by her request.

"Yes, please. I assume that this is the only time that I'll ever be able to talk to you? Talk properly?"

"Yes, the only time," his reply was veiled in sadness.

"Well then I wish to at least get to know you better. Truthfully, no one has ever admitted to feeling this way about me," she concluded. It surprised him as to how calm she was regarding the whole matter. He half expected her to wake up and scream bloody murder. "Come now, sit at least," she continued, moving towards one side of the bed so as to allow him some room.

"I can't stay too long though," he said as he gingerly sat on the bed.

"Why not, we have the whole night I'm assuming?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"We have the entire end of the week if you wish, but I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself for so long," he replied.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I've watched you for seven years, but always from a distance. You have always fascinated me. At first, you caused anger to stir within me, and even jealousy, yet after a while, after a certain event, you began to intrigue me. Now, here you are in front of me, and all I wish is to touch your skin, run my hands through your hair, taste your lips," he whispered.

"Then why don't you?" she finally said after a few long seconds of thinking over his words.

If she were able to see him, she would have seen his mouth fall open in shock. She slowly edged closer to him, approximating as to where he was. She slowly extended a hand towards him, until it came into contact with the fabric of his shirt.

Her fingers traced over the material. "You're a Slytherin," she finally concluded upon feeling the serpent crest.

"Yes."

"How ironic," she commented before moving her hand higher up, to touch his face. His cheeks were slightly rough from light stubble, yet the skin underneath was satin in its softness.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"You don't want me to?"

"Merlin, of course I do. But I aren't you even slightly frightened? I'm sure that I probably don't sound very sane," he replied, still relishing the feel of her palm on his skin.

"It takes more than that to scare me. Your honestly is refreshing, to say the least. I only wish you approached me before, regarding this matter."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. I still wouldn't have been able to show you how I feel. This whole thing is far too dangerous. It was reckless of me to come here," he concluded with a sigh, as he ran a hand through her brown locks.

"We should all live recklessly once in a while."

"So why don't you take your own advice, Granger?" he asked tentatively, causing a small gasp to escape her lips, before his own were pressed against them in a hard kiss.

He nibbled on her lower lip roughly, before forcing his tongue into her mouth. She didn't fight him, but she was timid in her actions. He could tell that this was not an area that she was overly experienced in.

He ran his hands through her hair, tugging her closer to his body. Her own hands snuck around his broad shoulders.

His arms slowly slid down her body, relishing her every curve. He was surprised at how slim and toned she truly was and even more surprised that she had been able to hide her figure so well in those bulky robes she seemed so attached to.

To him, this was heaven. He knew he didn't deserve this, but he relished the kiss for a few moments longer before reluctantly pulling back.

"I must leave you now. I'm sorry," he said in a hushed tone, devoid of any emotion.

"Why?" was her only question.

"Your skin, your lips, they're like a drug. The more I taste of you, the more I want to never let you go," he replied. He smirked as he noticed the dark redness of her now swollen lips. "I'm afraid I'll do something we'll both regret."

"Would you regret it?"

"No," he relied within a second. It wasn't something that required any thought.

"Then what makes you think that I would?" she finally asked. Her question stunned him.

"You don't even know my identity. For all you know I could bloody well be Gregory Goyle!" he replied in exasperation.

"I doubt he's such a good kisser. As to your identity, well I could certainly venture a guess or two," she countered, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"You always were far too bloody clever," he muttered.

"Well, I daresay you were never too far behind," she said sweetly, then added, "Malfoy."

"How the bloody hell did you figure it out?" he exclaimed.

"The process of elimination," she replied serenely, her eyes twinkled in amusement. "That and you gave yourself away just now. I could have simply been bluffing."

"Little wench," he hissed in amazement. "I suppose now I'll have to erase your memory. Can't have you remembering any of this ever happened."

"You'll do no such thing. What are you so worried about, exactly. No one will ever find out," she said glancing at her clock, it read 1:00a.m.

"Silly girl! I don't care if anyone finds out. I do care however if someone enters your mind and sees this. Sees both our weaknesses," he hissed in slight anger. "Our allegiances pertain to opposite sides. I was taught to hide my thoughts at a young age. But can the same be said for you? I will not risk your safety for this. I could never live with myself knowing that my actions may have caused you harm!"

She regarded him sadly, "What makes you think that I don't possess the same skills as yourself. Dumbeldor taught me, he taught us all."

"You swear?"

"I do."

He took a shaky breath, regarding her silently. Only now did he notice that she was simply clad in a modest white tank top, and light blue boxers.

Her long legs were exposed to his greedy eyes, daring him to touch.

"Please, remove that invisibility charm. I feel rather crazy, like I'm conversing with myself," she requested. He pondered over her plea for a few minutes deciding that he had lost his battle. Reluctantly, he did as she asked, slate eyes coming into contact with fiery amber.

She stood up, walking towards him. The daring attitude she had displayed that evening even surprised her.

"You know, I've always believed that we all deserve brief moments of happiness. It helps to keep us going, because it gives us something to strive for," she began, her words uncertain at first. "Do you agree?"

"In theory, I do. Yet I can't say I have ever been allowed such a luxury," he replied, his penetrating gaze not leaving her.

"Well then you should learn," she said, before timidly rising on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against his own. She reluctantly pulled away, a rosy blush spreading over her alabaster skin.

This proved to be his undoing. He practically growled in frustration as he grabbed her forearms, and roughly pulled her towards him as he captured her lips in a rough kiss. He explored every millimetre of her mouth with his eager tongue.

She tasted slightly of mint.

He slammed her against a nearby wall, deepening the forceful kiss, and hardening his hold on her. A small moan was emitted from deep within her throat breaking the spell that had taken over his senses.

He immediately pulled away, his eyes searching her face in concern, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't stop," she gasped slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure about this? I swear I won't be able to stop myself if we go further."

"You won't need to," she replied.

"Why are you so submissive. I thought you hate me. You'll regret this."

"Hate is such a strong word. I've never hated anyone," she replied looking away. "You see Malfoy-Draco, this whole year I realized something. I realized that I never really sat there and enjoyed the past seven years because I always had my head buried in a book, in a tragic attempt of trying to prove myself. I always lived for others, but now, I've reached the point where I feel that I have nothing. For once, I want to live dangerously, if even for a night.

Her lengthy confession startled him. He had never seen her as emotional in the least bit. For a second, he wondered whether she was simply using him. But he realized she wasn't, for no one would ever know about this, except for the two of them.

"You have to promise me something," he said, catching her chin in his palm and gently forcing her to look up at him. "Anything that happens tonight has to be only for our knowledge. But when everything goes back to normal on Monday morning, don't forget what I told you. You deserve much better; promise me that whomever you choose to love in the future, it won't be Weasely. He's a Neanderthal who doesn't and will never deserve you. Promise me this."

"I promise you," she said softly. His lips immediately crashed against her own after that, in a much softer kiss.

Her arms sunck into his silken hair, pulling him closer. He slowly pulled away, as he trailed kisses down the angle of her jaw, and towards her neck.

His breath was so hot on the sensitive flesh it was almost unbearable. She moaned quietly, feeling a strange sensation of heat settle in her lower stomach.

He sucked on her skin roughly, bruising her, marking her as his own.

The sensation erupted small whimpers from her lips, only encouraging him further.

He instinctively placed his hands on the back of her thighs, and hoisted her upwards so that she straddled his hips. He then moved towards the bed, gently lowering her on the burgundy covers.

He stood above her for a few brief seconds, simply marvelling at the sight before him.

She wasn't conventionally beautiful as someone like Daphne Greengrass, but it was her dark allure that captured his soul.

Her eyes were closed still, dark lashes resting on her cheeks giving her a look of utter innocence.

She was like a porcelain doll.

"Where did you go?" she asked softly, still not opening her eyes.

"I'm here, just appreciating the moment I suppose," he replied quietly before joining her on the bed.

He stoked her face softly, before brushing his lips against her own. Her hands snuck around his shoulders, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss.

He found his arms edging down the fabric of her tank top, and drawing light patterns on the exposed flesh of her stomach.

His touch caused small shivers.

He slowly edged his way, higher, not wanting to scare her.

He didn't break the kiss as his hands came into contact with her breasts. The pad of his thumbs quickly found her nipples, teasing slowly.

His mouth left hers, to trail kisses down her collar bone once more. "Can I take this off?" he asked referring to the tank top she still wore.

She nodded, blushing slightly.

He grinned wolfishly at her, before removing the offending garment so that his eyes could finally rest upon her bare skin.

He didn't move, just looked at her, trying to memorize every inch of her. Her skin was like ivory, smooth and pale. Her stomach was delicately flat, and her breasts were truly perfect.

Over the years, he had seen many girls topless, but she was by far the most perfect of all of them. Her breasts were not to large nor too small.

They fit perfectly in his hands.

They were round and firm and pale, contrasting with the rosy flesh of her nipples.

She watched him examine her silently, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Noticing this, he whispered, "You're perfect," before starting to trail kisses over her collar bone, working his way lower.

His eager mouth captured one rosy nipple, biting and sucking roughly, earning small whimpers from her.

He then turned his attention towards the other one, only stopping once her skin was reddened with bruises.

His markings.

He then slowly trailed more kisses down her stomach, biting and licking as he progressed lower.

He reached her tiny shorts, hooking his fingers around the waistband to pull them off.

"Draco," she said softly, stopping his progression. Her voice was shaky, "I-I've never done this before," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

"N-No, just go slow. Please."

"Anything for you," he replied, before accomplishing the task of taking the boxers off. She was now left only in a pair of modest white knickers.

He raised himself over her, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss as he stroked her sides.

Her own hands were placed against his chest, and she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, working her way down until they finally all came loose.

Her inexperienced hands then came into contact with his hard chest. She marvelled at how strong his body was against her own.

Fingers gingerly trailed down his sculpted abdomen, gently stroking

He pulled away from her, removing the shirt. He then flipped her over, so that she straddled his hips.

"I'm all yours, m'lady. Do with me as you will," he whispered, winking up at her.

He was really enjoying the view.

She noticed how he watched her, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

She gently ran her hands over his bare skin, not sure as to what to do. His skin was so pale he resembled a marble statue.

She slowly lowered her mouth to trail kisses across his collar bone, gently sucking on his skin.

He tasted clean, just like after a shower. She slowly worked her way lower, trailing her tongue over each sculpted muscle of his abdomen before coming into contact with the light trail of golden hair that led lower, into his pants.

She blushed prettily, realization hitting her as to where it ended.

Her hands snuck toward his pants, fumbling with the zipper. He immediately stopped her, grabbing her tiny writs, "Don't."

"Why not?" she countered.

He swallowed hard, "You can't tease me like that. I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who says I'm teasing?" she asked, looking deep into his silver eyes. They darkened over in desire as he captured her lips once more.

Her hands returned to her previous task, breaking the kiss to slide his pants down, past his ankles until they were fully off.

He too was now left in only his underwear, silky green boxers with a design of snakes. "How appropriate," she chuckled."

He mock glared at her, before he captured her forearms and pulled her over him for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her soft lips.

She blushed furiously as she felt his arousal pressing against her inner thighs. "That's what you do to me," he whispered against her lips.

Tentatively, she lowered her right hand, fidgeting with the waistband of his boxers.

He let out an audible groan. She then slowly snuck her hand inside his boxers, until she came into contact with his heated dick.

"Merlin, Hermione, don't play like this," he groaned, earning a wicked smile form her.

She wrapped her hand around him, not quite being able to encircle his entire girth as she began to stroke him gently.

She wasn't sure how to proceed, having never really done this with anyone before. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

He understood her silent plea, as he took hold of her unoccupied hand. He trailed his tongue over her fingers, before placing one within his mouth and sucking gently.

She immediately understood, as she slowly pulled the boxers off. After this point, she knew that there was no turning back if she continued.

When the garment was finally pulled around his ankles, she looked back up, startled at his size. She assumed he was fairly big, even though she had nothing to compare him to.

She slowly lowered her mouth over his throbbing head, and mimicked what he had previously shown her.

This simple action caused a low moan to bubble from his lips. She took this as a good sign, as she continued to lick the length of his dick, this time slightly more encouraged.

She continued to stroke him with her right hand, administering slightly more pressure as she continued. Her lips once again captured his sensitive head, tongue flicking over the top.

He tasted salty.

She slowly began to suck him, not being able to fit more than half his dick into her mouth. She worked into a faster rhythm, causing Malfoy to clench his fingers through her golden brown locks.

His eyes were clenched tight.

The pleasure was truly excruciating, and as much as he would have liked her to continue, he stopped her, wishing to move on to further things.

He pulled her eager mouth away and flipped her over so that he was on top of her once more. He kissed her lips, which still tasted like him before lowering himself on top of her.

"It's your turn, you little witch," he whispered hoarsely, before he began to sprinkle kisses against her inner thighs.

He licked and nibbled on the soft flesh, marking her once more. He then cupped his hands over the thin material of her knickers.

She unconsciously arched her back towards him.

His fingers edged their way into the panties, stroking her already damp folds. Before she even had a chance to protest, the material was snapped off exposing her entire naked body to him.

He lowered himself even further and placed her legs over his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in confusion. Her only answer was a wicked smirk, before he lowered his mouth into her pussy.

He slowly flicked his tongue against her clit, causing her hips to buckle against him. A low moan escaped her parted lips. It tickled, causing a delicious sensation to wash over her entire body.

He continued this way, teasing her for a few minutes before his tongue penetrated her. He roughly nibbled on the bundle of nerves, causing waves of pleasure to cascade through her body.

His hand began to stroke her damp folds. He suddenly stuck a finger within her heated pussy.

It pleases him to no avail that she was so wet.

He began to slowly stroke her. "Oh Gods, Draco! Please," she pleaded frantically.

"No, not yet," he replied. "I want you to go all over my face before we take this any further."

He stuck another finger within her hot folds, causing a low whimper to erupt from within her throat. He could feel how painfully tight she was, and he felt himself get even harder, wishing to burry himself within her hot wet pussy.

He began to roughly pump his fingers in her, creating a fast rhythm. It amazed her how skilled he was. She felt like her whole body was on fire as he switched up what he did to her, pumping and rotating his fingers.

His teeth once again began to nibble on her clit, earning a louder whimper from her lips.

Waves of fire went through her body, more frequently. Her hips started thrusting towards him unconsciously. He could tell that she was close.

He began to rub her clit between his thumb and index finger, as he pumped faster and faster into her tight pussy.

"Oh Merlin, stop, stop, please STOP!" she practically screamed.

"No," he replied wickedly. Within another few seconds, he felt her clench around his fingers, causing him to stimulate her even harder.

She threw her head back clenching her eyes shut tight. Her mouth fell open but emitted no sound, so powerful was the orgasm. She felt electric surges run through her veins as every muscle in her body clenched, then released in one harmonious movement.

He finally withdrew his fingers as he erotically licked all her juices.

She tasted biter, with a slight afterthought of sweetness. It turned him on uncontrollably.

He raised himself over her once more, kissing her parted lips. Her eyes were still closed, her whole body quivered.

He loved the effect he had on her, breaking down all her barriers.

"Merlin! That was amazing," she gasped. "Gods I can't even hear properly anymore. Everything in my head is buzzing."

He simply chuckled in response.

"Little Gryffindor never had an orgasm before?" he asked coyly. She looked at him for a few seconds with startled eyes before shaking her head. No. "You're serious!"

She nodded.

"Merlin, you're so pure. I wish I could keep you all to myself. The things I'd do to you," he practically growled, capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

She let out a small whimper as she felt his erection rub against her, daring herself to go further.

"W-what's it like?" she questioned when they parted

"What's what like?"

"Sex," she whispered, averting her eyes as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he replied, glancing at her face. "It's bloody amazing. For you, it will hurt the first time. Especially if the bloke your with doesn't know what he's doing. You probably won't orgasm. But if you wait a little bit after that, say half an hour or so, and do it again, it's brilliant. You'll never want it to end."

"S-show m-me," she said shakily, after contemplating his answer. His grey eyes widened in surprise at her request.

"I can't Hermione," he relied sadly. "You'll regret it one day. You'll regret not having your first time with someone you love."

"Do you feel anything for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I already told you."

"Because right about now, I think you're the closest person to actually being loved by me," she whispered. He didn't quite understand what she was getting to, "My parents are dead, my friends have moved on. They've all found someone else, someone to care for. All the while, I was left alone."

"Hermione..."

"No, let me finish. Just because we're meant to hate one another, just because we fight on different sides doesn't mean we can't share this here, now," she said, stopping to take a deep breath. "When Monday comes, everything will go back to normal. But we'll both have this to remember, this weekend. And in a way, I feel that it will give us strength. It will give us both something to strive for in this bleak world."

He regarded her silently for a few seconds. His expression unreadable, before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. She felt his passion, his desire through that kiss.

His answer was yes.

She slowly placed her hand between both their bodies, cupping his balls gently, before stroking his shaft once more.

He immediately hardened due to her ministrations. He pulled away, gazing deep within her eyes, as if silently stating his question once more.

"Please." It was enough to send him over the edge.

"Promise me then one thing," he began, earning a nod from her. "Promise me that for tonight, and for however long we have, you'll be all mine."

"As long as you're all mine as well," she answered. She noted his slight hesitation as he glanced towards the door, "Don't worry, they won't be too persistent. I'll tell them I'm studying for NEWTs. They all have far more interesting things to do after all," she noted sadly.

"You deserve better," he muttered before capturing her lips a final time.

He lowered his fingers to her entrance. She was still so wet. He was thankful for that, knowing that it would take away some of the pain.

He then positioned himself over her, rubbing his hardened head against her entrance.

She felt a feeling of excitement and fear settle in her stomach.

He could break her in one single thrust, but he didn't want to do that. It would hurt her too much, even though part of him wished to hear her scream, as a reminder that he was her first.

He positioned himself against her entrance, and slowly began to move in and out.

His head was fully in, yet he hadn't broken the last barrier holding them apart yet.

He could feel it.

He captured her lips once more in a gentle kiss, pulling apart to thrust a bit harder. This caused a small whimper to escape her lips as she clenched her eyes shut.

He knew he couldn't last much longer like this. He pulled out completely before ramming himself into her.

She cried out in pain as her breathing became more erratic.

As he broke the barrier, her entered her completely, burring himself to the hilt in her folds. He loved the feeling of her surrounding him. She was so tight it was almost painful.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Are you ok?" He stopped moving, sensing her pain. He kissed her lips gently, after which he began to trail more kisses over her face.

He kissed her tears away, and then stopped, to erotically lick one salty trail.

He didn't dare move until she was ready. She slowly opened her honey eyes, still glazed over with tears. She gave him a nod, as silent permission to continue.

He pulled out once more, and trusted into her again, establishing a moderate rhythm.

She was completely still, her body tense.

"Wrap your arms around me," he whispered. She did as asked. He then hoisted her thighs around him, so that her ankles rest on his back. "Try to relax."

She knew it would hurt, but she hadn't realized how unpleasant it could be. It was nothing like before and it was nothing like she imagined. It was nowhere near the way her silly house mates described it in furtive whispers to one another.

She felt painfully stretched out around him, yet part of her liked it. She liked the knowledge that he was her first, and he would always possess her innocence.

She tried to relax, holding on to him for dear life. She liked the feeling of his skin against hers. It felt like it belonged that way.

As he started moving harder, the pain gradually subsided and was replaced by what felt like pressure.

She could tell that he was holding back though, for her sake.

She moaned softly, as a way of encouraging him. He eagerly moved harder within her, relishing the feeling.

He had fucked many girls, but this was completely different. For once in his life, he was with the object of his desire, and he truly never wanted to let go.

He quickened his pace, feeling that he would go over the edge soon. He thrust hard into her, burying himself to the hilt every time. A feral groan escaped from his lips, as he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him.

He thrust into her hard, one last time before spilling his seed within her.

She whimpered slightly, his hot cum burning her already tender folds, but he didn't even hear that as he collapsed on top of her, his dick still buried deep.

His breath came in short, quick gasps.

She could feel his heart beating fast within his ribcage. She sat still, awaiting for him to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered as he pulled out.

"For what?"

"It wasn't what you thought it would be. I hurt you," he replied, his fingers stroking her silken hair as he moved to her side.

"You're right, it wasn't," she replied slowly, calculatingly. "It was better though. I knew it would be unpleasant, yet even through that, you made me relish the feeling of knowing I had given myself entirely to you. Something you will always have. No one else."

"You don't regret it? You don't want me to leave?" was his startled question.

"Of course not you silly git," she laughed, turning to her side to face him. Her laughter was melodious and infatuating, causing his heart to relax. "And plus," she continued, "You have the next forty-eight hours to make it up to me. Do you think you're up for the challenge Mr. Malfoy?"

"Indeed I am you little minx," he growled, as he captured her smiling lips into a ferocious kiss.

No one heard from either one of them for the entire two days, more than just a simple admission to being sick or to studying, respectively.

The only time either one of them came out for air was to eat, and even that particular process ended with an erotic edge once Draco brought a variety of sweet delicacies to be licked off of her pale body. He fucked her in every position possible and against every available surface, making her scream every time she came.

He also made sweet and gentle love to her, murmuring words of endearment as he did, and rocking her into orgasms that lasted forever. She loved every second of it, and loved the feeling as he exploded inside her body, coating her with his seed.

Before, she would never have thought it possible to fall in love with someone within forty eight hours, yet now she knew better. For what else could possibly have made her cry as he made love to her for the last time, within the rays of the rising sun?

"Promise me you'll stay safe," she whispered as her head rested against his bare chest. Their last few moments were slowly coming to an end.

"I promise I'll try," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"And promise me that when this whole mess is over you'll come back to me."

"I promise, but only if you promise to always be mine."

"I promise," were her last words to him, as he exited in silence. The following days were excruciating for her, not daring to ever glance within his direction. And as the final exams came to an end, and she boarded the train to leave a final time, dread swept over her. A dread so deep it stopped her in her tracks for she realized that she didn't know whether she'd ever see him again.

Alive.

And as the train departed, taking them all home, she realized that she no longer had a home, for home was only within his arms.

**I just read this over and corrected some things that were bugging me as I am debating writing a second part since there have been a lot of you who have asked for one. **


End file.
